The present invention relates to the improvement in the energy efficiency of air conditioning and refrigeration systems including refrigeration units, and air conditioning systems which transfer energy from one location to another.
Since the early 1970""s there has been a constant effort to improve the energy efficiency of cooling units which function on the air conditioning and refrigeration principle. As is well known, air conditioning and refrigeration systems function by relying upon the energy absorbed or released as a compressible fluid undergoes either pressure increase in a compressor or pressure decrease across a valve or other orifice. Typically, these systems rely upon phase changes from the gas to liquid state as a result of changes in pressure to effectuate energy transport. Such air conditioning and refrigeration units are utilized for large commercial installations either for refrigeration or freezing of perishable articles and the like as well as for climate control of large commercial buildings as well as individual dwellings. The energy efficiency of these units has been greatly increased through redesigned compressors, motors and other mechanical and design improvements. Improved methods for lubricating compressors have been developed so as to reduce the frictional energy which must be overcome in the compressor while new compressor designs have also been developed in an attempt to increase the energy efficiency of the systems.
However, a need still exists for continued energy improvement in the field of air conditioning and refrigeration systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition which is capable of greatly increasing the energy efficiency of air conditioning and refrigeration systems using a sulfonated polar compound.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition which will be useful both in air conditioning and refrigeration units to improve their energy efficiency. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving the energy efficiency of air conditioning and refrigeration systems using a sulfonated polar compound.
These and other objects of the present invention which will become apparent from the description which follows have been achieved by introducing into air conditioning and refrigeration systems a composition containing a sulfonated compound. The sulfonated compound is selected so as to remain liquid during all phases of the air conditioning and refrigeration cycle.
Various additional components can be added to the invention including but not limited to metal conditioners, metal stabilizers, antioxidants and corrosion inhibitors, seal conditioners, tracer dyes, broad spectrum biocides, acid scavengers and water displacement additives.